Normally Unintended
by Dr. Pepper II
Summary: Doctor Who/Star Wars- Tenth Doctor with Rose and around 528BBY Star Wars time. . .The Doctor and Rose end up in a very large and populated galaxy far, far away.  Please Review!


**Doctor Who/Star Wars**

**Chapter 1**

As another piece of a dreadnaught collided with the _Ice Shifter_'s hull, the EHJ (Emergency Hyperspace Jump) alert bell rang two times and even louder than before. Kiai Wenters ran along the small walkway that went across the bridge of the dreadnaught, his single long and thin braid, signifying his padawan rank among the Jedi, snapped back and forth with each swift step. He didn't stop until he reached the large forward viewing panel of the ship and glared out of it and into space, a space that was consumed with chaotic warfare and destruction of other dreadnaughts in the small reconnaissance group.

The _Ice Shifter _and the rest dreadnaught group, commanded by Kiai's Jedi Master, had been on an intelligence operation to a region of space in the far outer-rim because of reports of strange electromagnetism spread out from a certain focal point. So the small fleet was sent to investigate, but when they got to the area where the focal point was located they found it deserted and no electromagnetic activity was detected. They were about to abandon the area when suddenly a rush of electromagnetism activity, with wavelengths extremely odd and complex, hit the starships and there shields were immediately drained and all other defenses useless.

Immediately after the wave passed, spacecraft of all kinds came from every direction and swarmed the fleet of dreadnaughts, spacecraft unrecognized by all their computers. The odd spacecraft immediately attacked the ships, completely destroying one dreadnaught in less than five minutes. The dreadnaughts were completely thrown off by the complexity of the enemy's maneuvers and flight patterns, only one enemy spacecraft seemed to be destroyed during the assault and only a few more even hit. The commander of the fleet, the Jedi Master, quickly realized they were no match at all for the alien spacecraft and ordered the quickest jump to hyperspace that was possible.

That's what led to this very moment with Kiai grimacing as the dreadnaught which his master was on, _Blank 5_, got hammered with enemy attacks, which were metallic devices that planted itself to a hull of a ship and exploded after a short delay. The dreadnaught was struggling extremely hard to withstand the attacks, and unfortunately was failing to gain any offensive whatsoever. Kiai's anxiety was at a peak when he reached out to his master in the Force, all he got back in return was assurance and calmness emitted by the wise teacher. In his mind, Kiai knew there was no hope, but he clung to his master's feelings as he watched the dreadnaught's engines go up completely in flames and the ship itself begin to spiral off into the abyss of chaos and warfare. He completely lost it then, his master couldn't go like this! He can't die! He'd been Kiai's guide and mentor for as long as he could remember. He was no ordinary jedi master, he was a father to Kiai.

He couldn't keep his bearings any longer as he painfully watched the _Blank 5_ slowly spiral farther and farther away, he slammed his palms against the glass of the massive viewing panel and screamed at the top of his lungs, "Master! Master you can stop it! Don't let them do this! Master!".

But the louder he got the farther away the dreadnaught fell. For the last time his master touched him through the Force and placed calming and reassuring feelings and thoughts in his mind, a gallant and courageous way for his master's last touch. Tears fell one by one from Kiai's face down to the floor as the EHJ bell rang three times and the _Blank 5_, along with the whole battle scene itself, disappeared into oblivion as the one remaining dreadnaught and the _Ice Shifter_ blasted into hyperspace and out of the area.

As the TARDIS narrowly missed falling out of its vortex of time travel and collide with a super nova, a woman that looked to be in her twenties with striking blonde hair screamed from inside the paradoxical police box, "Doctor! Where are we going!"

The Doctor was not a striking physical figure, but had a mind like no other and was the supposed to be last Time Lord. Calmly he looked at the blonde woman and said, "Well Rose, judging by the time readouts and velocity checks the TARDIS is spitting at me, plus the trajectory display showing the vector of our last space/time shift. . . . . .I have no clue."

"Well what are we to do? We can't just let ourselves be pulled out of the vortex!"

"Yes I understand the concern that underlies your human instincts for fear and unreasoning, but my dear Rose I don't think that is what the problem is."

"But Doctor what is the problem?" asks Rose as she grips one of the steel bars to catch her balance after another jolt rocked the TARDIS.

"I don't think the TARDIS wants out of the vortex, that's why it hasn't been obeying any of the commands, I think it's letting the vortex take us somewhere, and that place must be far, far away." the Doctor looked suddenly thoughtful as he began to reach around in his loosely warn suit and at the same time grabbed the steel bar too as the ship was rocked more by intense space/time travel.

The Doctor eventually found his sonic screwdriver in his suit pocket and aimed it at the trajectory display monitor and studied the screen closely, more jolts caused him to grip and pull at the steel bar, "Okay we've just been knocked around a few years and are traveling at about a hundred and seventy-five lightyears a second. . .give or take a few lightyears. . .or seconds."

"So we're flying with no gears?" inquired Rose as her face turned doubtful, she trusted the Doctor with her life and had for sometime now in their companionship, but she did have many times of doubt and fear as well.

"Oh we have gears, yes the TARDIS has plenty of gears. . .We just have no control over them at the moment." he answered.

The ship was shaking and jolting so fast and violently that neither Rose or the Doctor could hardly stand up. Rose gripped the solid steel bar with all her might while the Doctor was shook right off the main platform and fell to the base of the main room. Just when they both thought that maybe he'd made a mistake and the TARDIS was actually being pulled from the vortex to be obliterated by unseen gravitational forces, everything stopped and all sound and movement halted.

The Doctor staggered back up the main platform to the displays and examined them, glancing from monitor to monitor, "Yep, definitely looks like were far away from home alright, well your home that is. . .Whoa! No that can't be right!. . .It looks as if. . ." the Doctor stuttered.

"What? Where are we?" exclaimed Rose.

He ran down the small set of stairs of the main platform and swiftly opened the door without hesitating. His reaction looked at first slightly startled, then settled into a more calm and knowing look, "Well Rose, we happen to be in a completely different galaxy, and it's definitely far, far away from home."


End file.
